


your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Andromeda, for better or for worse. A drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold my hand, i'll walk with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(sshhh it's a secret)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28sshhh+it%27s+a+secret%29), [The Last Poison Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Last+Poison+Apple).



> This is a very special Christmas gift for a wonderful writer, reader, and all-around person in the fandom, The Last Poison Apple! Merry Christmas, and I hope that you like this when you get it!
> 
> The titles for the collection and drabbles come from the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men, which I highly recommend listening to while you read this, or any time. The video is crazy though. 
> 
> I used a random prompt list for this, and the first one is "Mystic".

"What is it?" Lily says, cocking her head and smiling slightly in that way she has. "You can't just hint and not tell me!"

"Oh, yes, I can," Andromeda says.

Lily grins at her. "I'll tickle!"

Andromeda pretends to look haughty at that. "I dare say you will not! Now, leave me!" She strikes a dramatic pose and Lily giggles. Andromeda can't hold it for long and they laugh together.

"Seriously, Andy," Lily says, "I don't have any secrets from you!"

"Well, aren't you just special," Andromeda says, condescendingly.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" Lily begs.

Andromeda just smirks.


	2. killing me to see you this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Clear"

Lily considers.

She's always been a thinker, the kind who puzzles things out before attempting them. It's worked to her advantage sometimes, and sometimes, not so much.

She's been thinking about this particular issue for months upon months, but it never seems like enough. Andromeda's such a puzzle.

Lily thinks, slightly despairingly, that the confusion and _fear_ Andromeda's wrapped up in, that's covered by that sheet of cold Slytherin cunning, will never become clear.

Even so, Lily thinks it's time.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," Andromeda says back.

But her eyes have never been so muddied.


	3. full of life and full of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Red"

Andromeda is a Slytherin. Lily is a Gryffindor.

When the two prefects decide on the decorations for the Christmas Ball, there's a little argument on proper color coordination.

"Red," Lily says. "Classically Christmas and gorgeous besides. Maybe with gold tinsel."

Andromeda makes a face. "Lily, no. Just no. Green is more elegant and just as Christmasy. Pretty, but not obnoxious. And it'll work wonderfully with silver tinsel!"

"I-" Lily begins.

Andromeda smiles, slyly, and points overhead. "Mistletoe. Green with red berries. Appropriate, don't you think?" She steps closer.

The green and red decorations at the ball look very pretty indeed.


	4. buried with our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Prints"

Andromeda leans forward and touches Lily's arm, searching Lily's face for some hint of emotion.

The pads of Andromeda's fingers burn Lily like tears and she withdraws almost instinctively. Andromeda's eyes flick down, but Lily recognizes hurt in the dark-haired girl's face.

"I'm sorry," Lily says. "Someday..."

Andromeda stands. "I know. It's not enough anymore." She walks away.

Lily sits back in her chair and blinks her full eyes. Red lashes hide her in another world for a moment, just a moment, and she pretends that five fingerprints don't blaze a trail of anguish from her hand to her heart.


	5. when we were young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Fireplace"

"Shh! I'm breaking so many rules letting you in."

"It's... cozy," Andromeda says. "And warm. How do Gryffindors get the nice common room?"

Lily sprawls on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Andromeda glances around the deserted room, then joins her.

"We're cozy, warm people," Lily says. "That's why your common room is stuck-up - blech!"

The gold-trimmed pillow hits her in the mouth. Andromeda looks deceptively innocent, despite being the only other person in the room.

"You don't know what you've started," Lily says. "I'm the queen of pillow fights!"

Upstairs, James Potter misses his biggest fantasy re-enacted.


	6. torn torn torn apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Slam"

"If you leave now, don't you dare come crawling back to me," Andromeda snarls.

Lily looks back at her, eyes hard and too cold for the Gryffindor she is, or should be. "You don't need to worry your pretty, pureblood head about _that,_ " she says.

The door slams.

Andromeda doesn't sink to the ground or put her head in her hands or cry, because she is a Black, and Blacks should not be weak.

But, she thinks as she stares at the closed door, Black women above all should never even look at a _Mudblood._

Andromeda's always been a failure.


	7. now wait wait wait for me, please hang around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Delicious"

"Where'd you buy this?" Lily says. She pulls the fork out of her mouth and puts it back in the pumpkin pie.

Andromeda winces. "Ew!"

Lily just smirks through the mouthful.

Andromeda sighs. "I made it, sweet."

"Whma?"

"Chew first!"

Lily swallows. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I taught myself," Andromeda confesses, leaning down toward Lily. "You told me pumpkin was your favorite so I got a recipe."

Lily blinks.

Then, just before Andromeda melts into an embarrassed puddle, Lily launches herself at the older girl.

"You're so much sweeter than the pie," Lily says, kissing Andromeda's heated cheek.


	8. i watched you disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Heritage"

"I don't care!"

"Do so. Because you're you and I'm me, and everyone cares." Lily sweeps her arm out and looks back at Andromeda with searing green eyes.

"It certainly seems like _you_ do," Andromeda matches fire with cold. "I told you before that it doesn't matter to me. I'm not everyone."

"You're a Black, aren't you?" Lily's expression is a lot like a sneer.

"Oh, right, it's okay for _you_ to be prejudiced against people because of their birth, because you're the _Light_ side, the _Gryffindors_. Nothing like hypocrisy exists, does it?"

Lily's only answer is to storm off.


	9. don't listen to a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Rebel"

They are good girls.

They never break curfew and are on McGonagall's list - the good one - and are a pride to their respective houses.

But they bring out the rebel in each other, and neither exactly minds. Lily glows so brightly it sometimes blinds Andromeda, and Andromeda's coolness gives Lily frostbite occasionally, but somehow they work.

The black-haired girl walks by the Gryffindor table and winks slowly, seductively, at Lily, and Lily grins back with all the passion in her heart.

The school watches with open mouths, but nothing stops the two of them once they've started rebelling.


	10. i miss our little talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "Masquerade"

"This was a great idea!" Lily gushes. "We've never had a ball like this before, not at Hogwarts. You are such a wonderful event planner!"

"Thanks, Lily," Andromeda says. "You inspired it, really, with those plays you took me to over the summer."

"Movies," Lily says. "We should do it again during the hols. I bet my parents would love to meet you."

Boys cluster around the punch bowl and girls in glittering dresses gossip, but all Andromeda can see is the masks. The smile fades slightly from her face.

"I'm not sure they would," she says.

Lily looks away.


End file.
